bang_dream_girls_band_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yes! BanG Dream!
Yes! BanG_Dream! is Poppin' Party's first song, and single! It was released on 24th February 2016. The singer is Toyama Kasumi, who is also playing the guitar. Hanazono Tae is playing the lead guitar. Ushigome Rimi is playing the base guitar. Yamabuki Saya is playing the drums. And finally, Ichigaya Arisa is playing the keyboard. Yes! BanG_Dream! is written by Nakamura Kou. It is composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), and arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). Track Listing 01. Yes! BanG_Dream! 02. Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) 03. Yes! BanG_Dream! -Off Vocal- 04. Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) -Off Vocal- 05. Voice Track -Toyama Kasumi- 06. Voice Track -Hanazono Tae- 07. Voice Track -Ushigome Rimi- 08. Voice Track -Yamabuki Saya- 09. Voice Track -Ichigaya Arisa- Videos Game Information Difficulty: Easy: ♪: 5 Normal: ♪♪: 10 Hard: ♪♪♪: 15 Expert: ♪♪♪♪: 20 Rewards: Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa, tobidasou! '''Ashita no doa nokku shite '''Tokihanatsu muteki de saikyou no uta! '''In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! '''BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) '''Shita wo muite aruite itemo '''Hoshi no kakera mitsuketara '''Kitto (kitto) '''Itsuka (itsuka) '''Kimi ni ai ni ikeru ne '''Jugyouchuu no mado no mukou ni '''Kumo no kirema mabushii '''Kitto (kitto) '''Motto (motto) '''Hareta sora ni aeru ne SHINE! Itsuka deaeru yume wo shinjite '''Tokidoki dokidoki tokimeiteru '''Tada mune ni himete iru '''afureru omoi wo '''Fumidasu kimi wo machi tsudzuketeru '''Tokidoki dokidoki tokimeiteru '''Catch up! (my wish!) '''Jump out! (your wish!) Fly high! '''Yuuki dashite! (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream! Let's Go!) (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream!) '''Saa, tobidasou '''Ashita no doa nokku shite '''Tokihanatsu muteki de saikyou no uta wo! '''Kimi dake no '''Honto no koe kikasete '''Yume to kimi ga deau merodi♪ (3,2,1) '''In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! '''BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) '''Ue wo muite aruite mitara '''Ano natsu wo omoidasu '''Kitto (kitto) '''itsuka (itsuka) '''kimi to hashiridaseru ne '''Kyoushitsu no tsukue no ue ni '''Kizamareta kimi no yume '''Kitto (kitto) '''zutto (zutto) '''toukute mabushii kara FINE! Kawashita yakusoku ga yonde iru '''Dokidoki suteki ni tokimeiteru '''Odorokasete mo ii kana? Sorosoro ii no kana? '''Kirakira kagayaku kimi wo miteru '''Sutekina dokidoki ga tomaranai '''Catch up! (my wish!) '''Jump out! (your wish!) Fly high! '''Atsuku nareru! (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream! Let's Go!) (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream!) '''Nee, tobitatou '''Ashita no sora megakete '''Tokihanatsu muteki ni saikou no uta wo! '''Massugu ni '''Honto no koe kikasete '''Yume to uta wo musubu merodi♪ (3,2,1) '''In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! '''BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) '''Ima, yume wo uchinuku shunkan ni '''Dokidoki tokimeku kimi wo miteru '''Kagayaki to kirameki wo sono te ni dakishime '''Konna hi ga kuru koto wakatteta '''Dokidoki tokimeku kimi wa itsuka '''Catch up! (my wish!) '''Jump out! (your wish!) Fly high! '''Tsuyoku nareru (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream! Let's Go!) (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream!) '''Saa, tobidasou '''Ashita no doa nokku shite '''Tokihanatsu muteki de saikyou no uta wo! Kimi dake ni '''Honto no koe kikasetai '''Yume to kimi wo tsunagu merodi♪ (3,2,1) '''In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! '''BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) |-| Kanji= さあ、飛びだそう！ 明日のドアノックして 解き放つ無敵で最強のうた！ In the name of BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) Yes！ BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) 下を向いて歩いていても　 星のかけら見つけたら きっと (きっと)　 いつか (いつか)　 キミに会いにいけるね 授業中の窓の向こうに　 雲の切れ間まぶしい きっと (きっと)　 もっと (もっと)　 晴れた空に会えるね SHINE！ いつか出会える夢を信じて ときどきドキドキときめいてる ただ胸に秘めている　 あふれる思いを 踏みだすキミを待ち続けてる ときどきドキドキときめいてる Catch up！ (My wish！ ) Jump out！ (Your wish！) Fly high！ 勇気だして (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream！Let's Go！) (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream！) さあ、飛びだそう　 明日のドアノックして 解き放つ無敵で最強のうたを！ キミだけの　 ホントの声きかせて 夢とキミが出会うメロディ♪ (3,2,1) In the name of BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) Yes！ BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) 上を向いて歩いてみたら　 あの夏を思いだす きっと (きっと)　 いつか (いつか)　 キミと走りだせるね 教室の机の上に　 刻まれたキミの夢 きっと (きっと) ずっと　(ずっと) 遠くて眩しいから FINE！ 交わした約束が呼んでいる ドキドキステキにときめいてる 驚かせてもいいかな？ そろそろいいのかな？ きらきら輝くキミを見てる ステキなドキドキがとまらない Catch up！ (My wish！ ) Jump out！ (Your wish！) Fly high！ 熱くなれる ねえ、飛びたとう　 明日の空めがけて 解き放つ　 無敵に最高のうたを！ まっすぐにホントの声きかせて 夢と歌を結ぶメロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) Yes！ BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) 今、夢を撃ち抜く瞬間に ドキドキときめくキミを見てる 輝きとキラメキをその手に抱きしめ こんな日が来ることわかってた ドキドキときめくキミはいつか Catch up！ (My wish！ ) Jump out！ (Your wish！) Fly high！ 強くなれる (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream！Let's Go！) (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream！) さあ、飛びだそう　 明日のドアノックして 解き放つ　 無敵で最強のうたを！ キミだけにホントの声きかせたい 夢とキミを繋ぐメロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) Yes！ BanG_Dream！(BanG_Dream！) |-| English= Let's fly away! Knock on the door to tomorrow! Unleash the strongest and most invincible song! In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) If you find a star when you are passing by I'm sure (I'm sure) I can (I can) Meet you some day The cloud break beyond the window in the class is brilliant I'm sure (I'm sure) You can (you can) See a sunny sky, SHINE! I believe in a dream that I can reach someday My heart pounds in excitement! Just a mental feeling that I only know I keep on waiting for you to join us My heart pounds with excitement! Catch up! (My wish!) (Jump out!) (Your wish!) Fly high! Take you courage (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream! Let's go!) (5,4 3,2,1 BanG_Dream!) Now, Let's fly away! Knock on the door to tomorrow! Unleash the strongest and most invincible song! Let me hear you truest voice! A melody to the dream where you and I met♪ In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Looking upwards and walking makes me think of summer Surely we can run together again Your dream engraved on the desk of the classroom It is surely far and dazzling, so FINE! The promise we made is calling I am throbbing with excitement! Can I surprise you? Or is not it soon enough? I am watching your sparkling glitter! A nice excitement stops Catch up! (My wish!) Jump out! Your wish!) Fly high! It's hot Hey, Let's fly away! For the sky of tomorrow Unleash the strongest and most invincible song! Let me hear your true voice! The melody ♪ connecting dreams and songs ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Now, at the moment of shooting dreams I am watching your throbbing heartbeat Holding the brilliance and scintillator in your hands I knew that such a day would come When will your heart beat? Catch up! (My wish!) Jump out! Your wish!) Fly high! And Become stronger Now, Let's fly away! Knock on the door to tomorrow! Unleash the strongest and most invincible song! I just want you to have a real voice The melody connecting me and you ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!) Yes! BanG_Dream! (BanG_Dream!)